A Rival Centered Battle!
Story Everyone is entering Lavender Town. Josie: Here at last. Jack: Pokemon Center? Jon: Yep. They all enter the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy heals their Pokemon. Dec then enters the Pokemon Center and goes up to everyone. Dec: Of course you guys are here. Jon: I thought it was me you hated? Dec: I do, but you infest a group, I don’t like them. Jake: Harsh. Jack: Still, we have Lavender Tower to go to here. Dec: Waste of time! Josie: Why? Dec: They aren’t letting anyone in. Jon: Ah. Dec: We can battle though! I need to beat you. Jon: Okay, pushy. Everyone goes through the back of the Pokemon Center to the inside battlefield. Jake: This is new. Josie: Don’t think I’ve seen this at all before. Dec: I’m here to defeat Jon, not hear your sappy voices. Jon: Calm down. Jon and Dec go onto the battlefield, at opposite ends to each other. Jack, Squirtle, Jake, Charmeleon, Typhlosion, Josie, and her two Pokemon all go to the side, ready to watch it all. Dec: Three Pokemon each,. Jon: Three? Okay! Dec: Go! Dec sends out Meowth. Jon: Ooo. Go! Jon sends out Mankey. Dec: A Fighting Type. Jon: Yep. Dec: Coward. Assist! Meowth uses Assist and gets Dragon Claw. Meowth then heads towards Mankey using Dragon Claw. Jon: Karate Chop! Mankey counters using Karate Chop. Jon: Bulk Up! Mankey then uses Bulk Up and increases his physical Attack and Defence. Dec: Won’t help. Bite! Meowth uses Bite and hits Mankey, causing a bit of pain. Jon: Brick Break! Mankey then heads towards Meowth using Brick Break. Dec: Iron Tail! Meowth uses Iron Tail to stop Brick Break. Jon: Metronome! Mankey begins to use Metronome. Dec: Cheat! Now, Slash! Meowth hits Mankey using Slash, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Go! Mankey finishes using Metronome and gets Draco Meteor, which hits and knocks out Meowth. Dec: Lucky shot. Dec returns Meowth and then sends out Sandshrew. Josie: So Dec got a Sandshrew. Dec: Swift! Jon: Dodge! Sandshrew uses Swift and hits Mankey. Dec: Shadow Claw! Sandshrew then uses Shadow Claw and knocks Mankey out. Jon: You were great Mankey. Jon returns Mankey and then sends out Poliwag. Dec: A Water type. Going for effectiveness again. Jon: Rain Dance! Poliwag uses Rain Dance and it begins to rain. Dec: Leech Life! Sandshrew heads towards Poliwag using Leech Life but Poliwag dodges in a flash. Dec: Of course its Swift Swim. Jon: Toxic! Poliwag uses Toxic and hits Sandshrew, badly poisoning the Pokemon. Dec: So you. Dig! Sandshrew uses Dig and burrows under ground. Jon: Now, Water Gun! Poliwag uses Water Gun in the hole, but Sandshrew has already burst out of the hole. Dec: Go! Sandshrew then hits Poliwag, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Water Gun! Dec: Swift! Both Pokemon attack and cancel each other out. Then Sandshrew takes some poison damage. Jon: Double Slap! Poliwag races in and hits Sandshrew a few times with Double Slap. Then the rain clouds disperse, showing the bright sun. Dec: Yes. Shadow Claw! Sandshrew hits Poliwag with a powerful Shadow Claw, causing a lot of damage. Josie: A Critical hit! Jack: Come on Poliwag. Dec: Swift! Jon: Water Gun! Both moves collide and cause an explosion, causing both Pokemon to faint. Jon: You were great Poliwag, return! Jon returns Poliwag and Dec returns Sandshrew. Jon: Let’s go Charmander! Jon sends out Charmander. Dec: Pitiful. Dec sends out his Charmeleon. Jake: He has a Charmeleon too! Jon: Doesn’t matter. Dec: We will see. Metal Claw! Charmeleon races in using Metal Claw. Jon: Counter with Fire Punch! Charmander uses Fire Punch and cancels out the move, but Charmeleon is close. Dec: Slash! Charmeleon uses Slash and causes a lot of damage to Charmander. Jon: Charmander! Charmander staggers up. Dec: Still as pathetic. Fire Pledge! Charmeleon then uses Fire Pledge and hits Charmander. Jon: Dragon Dance! Charmander uses Dragon Dance and increases his attack and speed. Jon: Now, Scratch! Charmander races in using Scratch. Dec: Dragon Claw! Charmeleon uses Dragon Claw and hits Charmander into the air. Dec: Finish with Slash! Charmeleon jumps above Charmander and uses Slash to smash Charmander into the battlefield. Charmander is unable to battle and Dec returns Charmeleon. Dec: To think you beat me before. Hmph. Dec then walks off. Jon: Argh. The screen fades and everyone is now in the Pokemon Center waiting for Nurse Joy to heal Jon’s Pokemon. Josie: Dec was very harsh. Jon: I’m used to that. I’m more worried about Charmander. Jack: Why? Jon: I don’t want another Litten situation. Jake: Litten situation? Rotom-Dex: When Jon owned Litten, he felt upset that he was getting defeated so he evolved into Torracat and won the match but then couldn’t use the move Fire Fang. Rotom-Dex shows them pictures of Jon’s Litten and Jon’s Torracat. Jon: Didn’t know you took pictures of them. Josie: I’m sure Charmander won’t be like that and will continue to battle. Jon: We will see. Charmander was a baby Pokemon when we got him. Jack: So was Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Josie: This will affect Charmander, but I’m not sure how. Nurse Joy comes out with both Poliwag and Mankey. Nurse Joy: Mankey and Poliwag are doing fine. Jon: What about Charmander? Nurse Joy: Charmander is healed, but he is acting a little strange so I want to keep him in over a few days. Jon: That’s fine. Can I go in? Nurse Joy: Sure. Jon walks in behind closed doors, and the screen freezes. Major events *Jon battles Dec once again and loses. Characters Jon Spencer Josie Adams Jake Timberlake Jack Wilson Dec Nurse Joy Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Poliwag * Charmander * Mankey Josie * Delphox * Cinccino Jack * Squirtle Jake * Charmeleon Dec * Sandshrew * Charmeleon * Meowth Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes